millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahtakakoop Family
The Ahtakakoop Family is an immigrant family, hailing from an, as of yet, ambiguous country of origin. They appear to have come from a nomadic tribal culture with drastically different customs from American culture. Although not much is mentioned about the family's original culture, it's inferred that there seems to be a tradition within their tribe for wearing gold jewelery and piercings. With the help of friends outside of their tribe, the family settled down and created a new life in the suburbs of Greenburg. As their transition to American society is still very recent, the Ahtakakoops are still adjusting to their new lifestyle. Apenimon Ahtakakoop Apenimon Ahtakakoop is the father of the family. There's nobody in the world that Apenimon cares more about than his family. He makes a point to communicate with every single one of his children, never isolating any one of them. If there's ever a dispute between the kids, he's often the one to settle it. Apenimon is also a natural cook, and is responsible for making meals for the family. Currently, he's working as one of the chefs at a local restaurant. Nituna Ahtakakoop Nituna Ahtakakoop is the mother of the family. Like her son, Shikoba, she is a shy woman with a deep appreciation for art. She taught Shikoba most of what he knows about drawing. Nituna also appreciates gardening, and especially loves flowers. Often, she ventures alone in the woods to find different species of flowers. With each new flower she discovers, she draws in a small sketchbook. It is her lifetime goal to draw almost every different type of flower she can find, and hopes for Shikoba to continue her work once she becomes too old. Lonato Ahtakakoop Lonato Ahtakakoop is the eldest child of the family. That being so, he's often trusted by his parents to look over his younger siblings. As well as being the eldest, Lonato is also evidently the most intellectual; although, much to his embarrassment, he's a bit rattled when it comes to technology. He's very proficient with herbs, and is a humanitarian at heart, hoping to someday become a doctor. He's also physically active, being especially good at running. Currently, he is 19 years old. Amayeta Ahtakakoop Amayeta Ahtakakoop is the second eldest child of the family, and the fraternal twin of Eluwilussit. Although it may not seem like so at first glance, she has an incredible passion for fishing. She often goes down by the local lake to catch fish. Prior to transitioning into modern society, she often caught fish for her father to make meals. She also keeps a small aquarium in her room that she tends to herself. Currently, she is 17 years old. Eluwilussit Ahtakakoop Eluwilussit Ahtakakoop is the second eldest child of the family, and the fraternal twin of Amayeta. He takes pride in his physique, and often tries competing with Lonato, who, on the other hand, is disinterested in doing so. Much to his chagrin, many regular folks tend to mispronounce his name, so he often tells people to call him "Elu". For the most part, Elu is friendly towards others, perhaps even a bit a schmoozer. He has a natural tendency to butter people up by flattering them, and uses this to his advantage. Currently, he is 17 years old. Shikoba Ahtakakoop :See: Shikoba Ahtakakoop Shikoba Ahtakakoop is the third youngest child of the family. Like his mother, Shikoba is the quiet and artsy type, being very timid and softspoken. While he does spend a lot of time with his siblings, he occasionally isolates himself from everybody else and draws instead. He's very curious about American culture and at times, tries a little too hard to conform. Currently, he is 15 years old, and a sophomore in high school. Mahu Ahtakakoop Mahu Ahtakakoop is the second youngest child of the family. She's an active, adventurous young girl with a natural curiosity for pretty much everything. Often, her parents chastise her for doing dangerous things, especially climbing tall trees, but she never listens. Unlike the rest of her family, Mahu can be very quick-tempered. Currently, she is 11 years old. Honiahaka Ahtakakoop Honiahaka Ahtakakoop is the youngest child of the family. For whatever reason, Honiahaka is often tired, and loves to sleep. He's also a very timid young boy. It's a joke amongst the family that Honiahaka is the mirror opposite of his older sister, Mahu. Currently, he is 9 years old. Gallery File:Ahtakakoop_Sims_3.png|The Ahtakakoop Family as Sims 3 characters Category:Families Category:BlankyXP's Characters